


Broken Trust

by megacookie2002



Series: Pride 2019 [16]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megacookie2002/pseuds/megacookie2002
Summary: Yeah, Peridot was glad to have Lapis back again, but Peridot didn’t know if she could ever trust Lapis with her heart again.





	Broken Trust

**Author's Note:**

> June 16: Lapidot
> 
> Set during/after "Reunited"

Peridot had reformed before a few times when Yellow had tried to see if that would make her taller. It hadn’t worked, naturally, but Peridot never really liked the feelings. 

     She was in her gem, and of course their bodies were light projections, but it was still weird to not have one. Plus, she wanted to get out as soon as possible to help with the fight, but she couldn’t do anything to speed up the process. She had taken a  _ direct hit _ from Yellow Diamond. No matter how fired up Peridot is, she knows it takes time to heal. 

     Sighing, she resigned herself to her fate. Peridot just thought of how everyone was fighting, and how they were lucky because Lapis was fighting with them. With Lapis, they were practically guaranteed a win. 

     Lapis, Lapis, Lapis. Peridot thought back to when Lapis left them. Left  _ her. _ She disagreed with Peridot, gave her an ultimatum, and then left when Peridot chose to stand and fight instead of flee. Of course, she was back now, but it still hurt Peridot. 

     Peridot had spent so long in Steven’s house, moping around and wallowing in misery. Lapis leaving had left a gigantic hole in her heart, where Lapis had always been. She hadn’t even had a meep morp to remember her by. She watched  _ Camp Pining Hearts, _ but even that hadn’t been the same without Lapis. 

     Of course, Steven and Amethyst helped her out of her slump, but she hadn’t missed Lapis any less. 

     And now? Lapis was back, but for how long? How long until Lapis left her again? Peridot didn’t know if she could go through that again. 

     Yeah, Peridot was glad to have Lapis back again, but Peridot didn’t know if she could ever trust Lapis with her heart again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's a late one my dudes. Again, I had to go to fanart on Pinterest for inspiration, and came across some angsty stuff where Peridot is torn about having Lapis back because Lapis left her and made her feel like crap. So you know yo girl had to write it because I'm all about that angst, about that angst, no happy endings. 
> 
> Sorry about all the angst though, for real. 
> 
> Join me on [tumblr](https://ao3megacookie2002.tumblr.com)
> 
> I also accept prompts if you want me to write a story for you! If you want me to gift the work to you, just let me know your AO3 username and I will!


End file.
